classic_cartoon_network_fan_2004fandomcom-20200215-history
Vicky
Vicky is a sadistic sixteen-year-old girl who babysits Timmy and is the main antagonist for the first six seasons in the show (seasons 1-6). Her really menacing behavior towards Timmy is one of the reasons - if not the main reason - that he has fairy godparents, and most of his wishes involve getting revenge, or simply getting around her. Vicky is typically hired when Timmy's parents make a hasty getaway trip to one of their "adults-only" destinations, leaving Timmy in her cruel hands. Vicky is voiced by Grey DeLisle, whom also voices Vicky's sister Tootie and many other characters. Vicky also had a cameo appearance in the extended version of "A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner", "A Fairly Odd Christmas", and "A Fairly Odd Summer", where she is portrayed in live action by Devon Weigel. In Character Elimination 64, she was placed on Team Loud for some unknown reason, but got eliminated in episode 9. Personality Vicky is one of the most horrible and corrupt characters in the series; she cheats at everything she does (revealed in A Bad Case of Diary-Uh! and a variety of other episodes), lies to parents, loves torturing children (including Timmy and her own sister Tootie), is extremely greedy, and shows absolutely no remorse for her actions. Vicky is not considered to be emotional, but she has shown some occasional positive feelings and has even been nice to Timmy based on her own will: * In Snow Bound, she and Timmy were trapped in an icy cave, and hugged for warmth. Later, she threw herself between Timmy and what she thought was an abominable snowman (really a pizza delivery guy wearing a heavy coat). Timmy was shocked, but Vicky simply groaned out, "We hugged." as her explanation. ** In Frenemy Mine, when Timmy saved her from being killed by a steamroller. She officially decided she owed her life to him (mainly because she had nothing better to do after being kicked out of a club for evil babysitters due to being saved by a kid). She has calmer, nicer, more innocent feelings when she is transformed into a five-year-old. Her interests are mostly centered around typical teenage girl interest, such as fashion magazines, soap operas, and cute boys, and in earlier cases, she would rather simply read a magazine and ignore Timmy rather than torture him. Other times, however, she is more malicious and keeps a collection of medieval weapons that she doesn't hesitate to try to use on those she babysits. Vicky's most popular word would be 'twerp' which she calls Timmy a lot throughout the show. Her goals in life are to become rich, marry someone beautiful, and possibly even world domination. Vicky is not above theft either, one time she sold a person's car off the street simply because she was offered money for it, and then attempted to steal this car again later to sell to a higher bidder.3 She also attempted to bribe and blackmail all the judges into winning the Miss Dimmsdale pageant.4 In almost all instances of wrongdoing however, Vicky's been usually foiled by Timmy and his fairies. Because of her laziness and apathetic behavior, Vicky often overlooks things. She forces Timmy to do her school work for her time to time,2 not a very smart decision considering the fact that Timmy often flunks his own grade and it's hard to see how he would be able to handle high school work (not to mention the fact that Timmy is six years younger than her, and most likely has no grasp of high school education yet). She will frequently get hamstrung somehow by Cosmo and Wanda's magic and will either freak out or simply not suspect a thing. This is usually because Cosmo and Wanda wipe her memories of these events, or else she simply suspects Timmy and plots revenge on him. None of her plans to get back at Timmy are ever that thought out, such as when she tarred and feathered Timmy only to get stuck in the tar she sprayed in the path of a steamroller.5 Despite her own intellectual shortcomings, she is still able to outwit Timmy's parents and manipulate them better than he can, which makes her one of Timmy's greatest foes. Adversaries * Lincoln * Luan * Lana * Marshmallow * Stapy * Foldy * Angelica Pickles Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Team Loud